


Day Seven: Falling

by Supernova95



Series: Lent Drabbles 2014 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Druid Tim, Jason is Heddwynn, M/M, Neme's Pit Verse, Sacrifice Jason, Tim is Tiomóid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of <a href="http://mgnemes.tumblr.com">Miss Neme's Pit Verse</a></p><p>Tim is a Druid and Jason is the sacrifice he is supposed to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Seven: Falling

The druid priests were talking; whispering words of a new force from beyond the sea, a force that they must meet head on or risk losing their whole way of life.

The priests talk and for the first time in a long time Tiomóid is scared. 

Not two winters ago he was still a novice; nothing but a boy helping out at a man’s work or out collecting herbs. Now though he is more, he is a level two druid, an ‘elder’ with his own group of novices to look after. Not quite a priest, not yet; but admittedly it will be soon. The other’s talk about his ascension though the ranks; how quickly he was able to master the skills that took many years to grasp the basics of. Many called him a prodigy, he did not deserve that honour.

Not with the sin he carried heavily on his heart.

-

Heddwynn no longer knew which way was up. He had travelled far, since he knew no home, desperately trying to find some place he could settle and try to belong. He was exhausted and that was probably the reason as to why the were able to get the jump on him, taking him from where he was resting by a stream to some sort of encampment.

Immediately Heddwynn knew he was not going to leave this place.

There were various tents set up; even more huts in the process of being built but Heddwynn was not focused on them. His vision was totally enraptured by **_him_** _._ A thing of indescribably beauty. 

He was short for the man he was; his body was barely clothed, but his skin was covered in enticing intricate runes and symbols. They were a stark dark, _blood_ red against his pale skin he just wanted to lie with the man and trace them from when the sun set to when it rose again. 

They were brought closer and closer to the man, who was talking animatedly to one of the smaller children, and Heddwynn could suddenly see the ice blue of his eyes as their gazes met. 

He could have sworn that he heard the man’s breath hitch as his own eyes widened. He was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr if you’re interested.](http://supernova2395.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
